mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon
UPGRADED to Dragon! (You're amazing!) Fly over everything, Hold W to shoot fire! The Dragon is the 15th and one of the penultimate animals in mope.io, and is the land equivalent of The Kraken and The Yeti. Technical The Dragon: * Upgrades from Elephant, Blue Whale, or Mammoth at 1M XP. * Evolves into the Black Dragon at 10M XP. * Can eat everything except Tier 5 animals and below and the Black Dragon. * Before the Colossal (April 9th) Update, it could not be eaten by anything; however, it can now be eaten by the Black Dragon, which was introduced in the Colossal Update. * Can fly over everything. * Moves through all animals up to Deer & other Dragons. * Is immune to ink. * Can breathe fire. *Is immune to the River's effect. *After the Colossal (April 9th) Update, it can now hide in Caves. This was changed specifically to give it at least SOME protection from the Black Dragon. Appearance The Dragon is one of the largest animals in the game, dwarfed only by Black Dragons and advanced Krakens. The Dragon has a pale turquoise body and two wings that are a slighter darker shade of turquoise. It has thin, vertical ovals running down its back which represent spikes. Its tail is small, and it has a trapezoid mouth with two dark nostrils. Strategy Your main ability is your fire-breath. You can shoot out a single fireball that slowly burns the victim over time. This fireball is extremely powerful and useful for hunting down fleeing prey. The Fireball's range is considerably far, and its burn effect can take down prey that is out of range. After using your fireball ability once, you are slightly slowed down while the ability recharges, supposedly to give the prey a slight boost. Thus, spamming the fireball ability repeatedly is not a good idea; you should use your ability only when the prey is within the fireball's range. You should also burn a Black Dragon when it reaches low HP; just make sure its distracted before you burn it. You should go after Krakens and lone Elephants for quick XP. When attacking a Kraken, you should use your fireball on it whenever possible to prevent it from diving underwater. Then, sprint after it and bite it. Rinse and repeat until the Kraken is dead. Elephants, even when alone, are fairly dangerous. An Elephant's trunk can do major damage to you, and when not dealt with correctly, can even kill you. To kill an Elephant, go after it and set it on fire with your fireball ability. Attack it physically and make sure it does not escape into a Cave. Keep setting it on fire and attacking it until it is dead. If the Elephant makes it into a Cave, jump after it so that it cannot leap out briefly and attack you with its trunk. Dragons can last longer in a hiding hole than an Elephant in most cases, so you should wait until the Elephant runs out of water and leaves. Then, jump out after it, set it on fire to drain its water supply even further, and attack it until it is dead. You'll need to eat 10-20 Elephants to evolve. As for Blue Whales, avoid them at all costs (except when you find a Blue Whale at low HP). A Blue Whale's tail-slap ability is as deadly as an Elephant's trunk ability, and ''the Blue Whale has a mobility advantage in the water. Blue Whales give a lot of XP, just like Elephants. If a Blue Whale sees you and is bold enough to go after attack ''you, attack it once to give it a warning, maybe set it on fire, and run away. It's not worth the risk trying to kill a Blue Whale when it is at full or high HP. When fighting The Yeti! try not to get too close to it because it will freeze you which will deal a lot of damage. Instead, keep a distant from it, breathe fire on it, and run away. When your fire ability recharges, breathe fire on it again and run away. Repeat until The Yeti! is dead. When fighting the T-REX stay from a distance since it can deal a lot of damage with its Jaw Bite. The T-REX cannot use its ability when burning so try to set it on fire with your ability. If you see a Black Dragon, run away as quickly as possible and hope that the Black Dragon does not chase you. If the Black Dragon does start chasing you, do not go into a Cave. Black Dragons can position themselves above Caves to cover them up, and can easily outlive you (its lava supply runs out much more slowly than your water supply). Just keep running, preferably in the ocean (you don't have to stop to replenish your water supply, and the water will put out the flames from the Black Dragon's fireballs) until the Black Dragon drains most of its lava supply from pursuing you or until it becomes bored of chasing you and gives up. However, there is still a high chance of dying, so if you die, you die. Poll Who you prefer in one of these Equivalents?? Dragon The Kraken The Yeti! T-REX Gallery Screenshot_64.png|A tiny Dragon! Winterdragon.png|The Winter Skin of a Dragon Dragon2.png|A Dragon with Old Skins activated. smalldragon.jpg|The Dragon flying Left dragon!.jpg|An Average Sized Dragon Firedeath.png|The Message that appears if you are killed by dragon fire. dragon.jpg|A Winter Dragon flying over a Hill Trivia *These were added on October 4th 2016 **They were initially added as "Dinosaurs." *An update from November 23rd, the "Flying over Rocks" one, made the Dragon able to hide in large holes. This was fixed two days later. * There was once a joke that did the following: when a Dragon attained 100m XP, they would automatically devolve into a Mouse that could not evolve anymore. Tail-biters would receive 10k XP from each bite, making any possible tail-biter go straight to Cheetah/Stingray. This "feature" has since been removed from the game because of the addition of the Black Dragon. *They are the only animal that can go over Rocks without diving, other than Seals, Crabs, Turtles, and Walruses. *Along with The Kraken and The Yeti!, it is the only animal that can bite other members of its own species. *Something that is shared with The Kraken and The Yeti! is that all are mythical creatures, and are the second-to-top predators of the food chain in their respective regions. *It is the only second-to-top predator NOT to have "The" in its name. *When the fireball ability was added, it could pull out victims from underwater, but one update later, the ability and the Dragon were nerfed. *Before the Dragon got the Shoot Fire ability, the upgrade notice said: "Upgraded to DRAGON! (Wow, you're amazing!) Dominate the lands, fly over everything!" *After the fire ability but before the Black Dragon, the notice said: "Upgraded to DRAGON! (Wow, you're amazing!) Fly over everything, press W to shoot fire!" *And after the black dragon was added, it was changed from (Wow, you're amazing!), to just, (You're amazing!) *Dragons can burn black dragons and they can burn you back and attack! pl:Smok Category:Animals Category:Swimmers Category:Mope.io Category:Formatted Category:High Tier Animals Category:Land Animals